School is tough
by HopelessRomantic2018
Summary: Sakura Haruno is not loved at school. Then she meets one of the most popular guys in school, Sasuke Uchiha , who is hiding from his fangirls in library. What happens when Sakura's parents break up and her father is not allowed to see her or contact her until she's eighteen. To add up to all of this Neji goes missing and Huygas blame Naruto? SASUSAKU and NARUHINA. Mostly Dialogue.
1. Sakura Haruno

**Hi, this is my first fic so I hope you like it. Also I am not english and I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.**

Sakura's Diary

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 16 years old. I go to Konoha High one of the best schools in Konoha. And just like any other school there are mean girls, fangirls and fanboys, popular kids and hated people. I am one of the hated people. Students don't like me because of my strange hair color, my hair is pink. I have two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. Ino is one of the cool kids. Hinata is more shy but she is from the powerful clan so she is not unnoticed either. Hinata has boyfriend, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. I've known him since kindergarten and we are very good friends. I am also one of the best students in school and this is, most likely, another reason why I receive so much hate. Time to go to school. Bye dear diary.

Sakura closed her diary and started walking to school. "Another horrible day" She thought as she walked down the street. As soon as she entered the school certain red-headed girl walked up to her. One of the mean girls, Karin to be specific.

"Hey, big forehead" she grinned " Why can't you realize that no one wants you here and just leave?"

"Get lost, Karin" Sakura answered

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have to call my boyfriend" A girl with dark hair stepped towards Sakura.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed as she hugged her best friend.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah... Thanks"

"And What do we have here? Karin making fool of herself again?" Blonde girl approached them.

"Ino!" Sakura and Hinata ran to their friend forgetting that Karin even existed.

"Hey girls" Ino smiled.

"Hey! How dare you insult me!" Karin screamed at them. But girls were not paying attention to her anymore. They were just walking away.

Then loud noise filled hallways of school.

"Hinata-chan!"Someone was screaming.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata slightly blushed when she heard her boyfriend screaming her name all around school. Ino and Sakura laughed. Naruto was one hell of an idiot, but he really loved Hinata and Hinata loved him too. They made a cute couple.

Naruto ran up to them and hugged Hinata. Because of that Hyuga heir almost fainted and her face became dark red.

"Hinata-chan! I missed you!"

"Naruto, it's been just one week"

"No Sakura-chan it was one week! You can't say it was just one week because you make it sound like it is very little time"

"It was , Naruto"

"Ino! I didn't see you there! And no, one week without Hinata-chan means one week without Hinata's ramen and no dates and no going to Ichiraku together! Can you imagine how hard it was for me?"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata smiled at her boyfriend and blushed again.

"It is so like you, Naruto..." Sakura sighed.

"What?"

"Guys we are going to be late for class" Ino looked at her watch.

" See you at the lunch Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled brightly.

"S-sure, Naruto-kun..." Naruto ran away and girls headed to class.

After school Sakura went to library. She always prefered studying there. It was calm and she loved being surrounded by books. It was easier to do her homework here than at home. Her parents always argued or had guests so it was hard to concentrate on anything. Unlike her two best friends Sakura liked being around books. Ino would get out of school as soon as the last bell rang and Hinata ran away with Naruto to the Ichiraku. Sakura smiled at the thought of her friends. Then she decided to look for the second part of the book she just finished yesterday. " Homework can wait a little" she thought.

Just as she was about to enter Romance section, she bumped into something. It turned out to be a guy who suddenly put his hand on her mouth and whispered.

"Don't say anything" Sakura panicked for a second but she calmly stepped aside, freeing her mouth.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Because I don't want your friends to find me" He answered little annoyed.

Her friends? Just who was this guy and what friends of hers was he talking about. Sakura was sure that Hinata and Ino have left school hour ago.

"What friends?" She asked confused.

Person in front of her sighed clearly not enjoying the conversation at all. "The ones that have been chasing me around school for the last hour" he answered as though it had to make everything clear but it confused Sakura even more.

" I don't know what are you talking about all of my friends have left school long ago"

" Don't act like you know nothing about this. You fangirls are stalking me like crazy! Can't you find someone else to chase?"

"Fangirls?... Oh, wait you are Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?"

"Like you didn't know that"

"Let me get this straight, I am not your fangirl nor will I ever be. I am here to do my homework and I was looking for a book. I was not stalking you and it was you who bumped into me."

Sasuke was quiet for a second.

" I wonder what homework you have that you are searching for a book in the Romance section?"

When sakura did not answer. He smirked.

"Hey! Don't smirk at me. I can easily get you into trouble just by calling your name loud enough for your fangirls to hear."

"NO! Don't do that! Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

" I'm gonna have my revenge you'll see... Uh,What's your name again?"

"Sakura"

"Sakura... yeah"

They just stared at each other for the next few seconds. When Sakura finally said.

" I have to go back to my homework"

"The one that needs Romance book?"

"Shut up"

Sakura found the book she was looking for and went back to her sit. Sasuke followed.

"Why are you following me?"

"I can't get out of library my fangirls are there."

"You think they won't come to the library?"

"They are too dumb to come to the place filled with books"

"Indeed. Did you know they made your fanclub? I mean what kind of inteligent person would join your funclub."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura just laughed and went back to her studies when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _Sakura-chan this is Naruto. Can I ask you a question?_

"What is it Naruto?"

 _What does biodegradable mean?_

"Why are you asking me that?"

 _Hinata-chan asked me to got to the Hyuga family dinner._

"So?"

 _What if they ask me that?_

"Relax Naruto. I'm sure they won't ask you what biodegradable mean."

 _Really? Thanks Sakura-chan._

"You are welcome, Naruto" Sakura hung up and looked at Sasuke who suddenly decided to speak again.

"How do you know Naruto?"

"I've known him for a long time. How do you know him?"

"He likes to call us best friends." Sasuke said with a serious face.

Sakura laughed. Maybe this day was not that bad after all.

 **So that's it I hope you like it. Should I end it quickly or do you want me to make it longer. Tell me in reviews. And thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

_**I want to thank everybody who read and left review for chapter you all.**_

Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up early in the morning. He still had 2 hours until school. He got up and went downstairs. Mikoto was already up and was preparing breakfast. Sasuke ate his breakfast and started preparing for school. 'Another day with crazy fangirls' he thought as he left his house and went to school.

As soon as he entered school 4 girls ran up to him. These were the most annoying fangirls in school they were also part of mean girls. Blonde- Yukiji, Brunette- Nato, and twins Rouge and Kyo both with dark red hair that was little brownish color. Sasuke sighed. He was tired of this fangirls who followed him everywhere and didn't leave him alone for a second. He wanted to leave when Nato came too close to him and started talking nonsense.

"Sasuke-kun~! Did you miss us? "

Yukiji joined the conversation. If you could call it a conversation.

" It's been a week Sasuke-kun and you became even more handsome."

"Let's go somewhere after school, Sasuke-kun! We will have so much fun! " One of the twins exclaimed.

"No!" With that Sasuke freed himself from girls and went to his class. When he heard very familiar voice filling hallways of school.

"Hinata-chan!" Voice was screaming. 'Dobe' Sasuke thought. Of course Naruto had to be there before him and of course he was already screaming and shouting making everybody's ears hurt. What did Hinata see in him anyway.

Bell rang and he hurried to his class. He didn't want to be late for his first class after all. Blonde idiot was late of course. After 5 minutes passed Naruto burst through the door screaming again

"I'm sorry, I'm late Kurenai-sensei"

"Be quiet and sit down Naruto" Kurenai answered and continued writing something on board. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey, Teme" He whispered.

"Hn, Dobe"

"I'm going on a date with Hinata after school"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Sorry, I can't help you to get away from fangirls after classes" Naruto grinned. And more than anything Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face right now.

"Idiot" He muttered

Sasuke was running all over school like crazy. What the hell did this crazy girls want from him. 24 girls were chasing him all around school including 4 girls he met in the morning and president of his fanclub Karin.  
'Where can I run to' He thought. Then it hit him. ' Those dumb girls won't even think about going to the place filled with books' And he ran to the library.

He was running through romans section when he bumped into something or rather someone. A girl with a strange pink hair. 'Oh, no there's one in here too.' He thought and blocked her mouth by his hand. It turned out that Sakura (the girls name) wasn't his fangirl at all, in fact she was friends with Naruto and Naruto had to be friends with only girls in school who were not his fangirls. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, Sakura as it turned out and Yamanaka that he met once and that was crushing over a boy named Sai who was complete opposite of him.

'That Dobe' he thought.' I guess the day turned out to be not that bad.' He smirked.

 _ **I know this chapter is too short but there is nothing more to it, next chapter will be longer I promise. Also I will be updating on weekends or fridays. I'll try making 2 chapters each week. Thank you for reading and review please. :)**_

.


	3. Meeting

**Sorry for being late, I was very busy this week.**

Sakura was thinking about how Hinata stood up for her this morning. Even though she was very shy, she always stood up for her friends. Sakura was proud of her , how brave she was when she needed to help her friends. What would she do without those three.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost forgot that Sasuke Uchiha even existed, but then she saw how he reached for her book and snatched it out of her hands.

"What the hell?"

"You said you were doing homework"

"I was!"

"Then what is this?"

" A book, obviously"

" Hn, I know it's a book but it's not for studies"

"So what?"

"I don't like when people lie to me"

"First of all I don't care what you like or don't like, second I didn't lie I finished."

"Yeah, right"

"Why are you still here anyway?"

"My fangirls are still out there"

"Ahhh"

"You really don't like me, do you?"

" No, of course. I'm normal unlike those crazy girls."Sakura smirked.

" Anyway" Sasuke sighed " I can't get out as long as they are there"

"Why are you so scared of them? It's not like they can kill you or something"

"You have no idea what can they do and what will they do"

"Okay, okay! Sorry"

Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _Hey little brother, where are you?_

"Why do you care, Itachi?

 _I'm your brother , I'm worried and mom is too so you better tell me where are you until she loses her mind._

 _"_ Ah, I'm at school, this crazy girls have been following me and I am hiding in the library. Tell her I'm studying and will be a little late"

 _Okay, but you better get here soon._

"Why?"

 _Shisui called me and asked me to help him with... something. And mother is not letting me go anywhere until you get back._

" Sorry that is not my problem, bye"

 _Hey! Wait Sasuke, no don't hang up ! Hey-_

Sasuke hung up and turned off his phone.

"Who's Itachi?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"So now you are suddenly interested in my life"

" You took my book away, I have to interact with something"

"So, maybe do your homework?"

" I told I already finished so just give me my book back."

"No"

"Ahh! You are the worst!"

"Hn " Sasuke smirked.

" How long are you planning to stay here?"

"You can leave you know" Sasuke said .

"I don't want to"

" Ah... Until my fanclub leaves school"

" So, I help you to get away from your fangirls and you'll leave."

" Yes but how are you-"

" I have a plan" Sakura laughed and jumped up from her seat.

 **This is it. I don't know when will I update with new chapters. I'll try to update next week, but I'm not sure. Thank you for reading please review. :)**

"


	4. Perfect Plan

Sasuke wa shocked for a moment. But then he stood up and followed Sakura. She was standing in the exit.

"What's the plan?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering? They won't hear you here."

"What's the plan?" Sasuke repeated normally this time.

Sakura sighed." I'm gonna run the opposite direction from exit and scream ' OMG It's Sasuke Uchiha' all the girls will run in that direction and you will get out of school"

"You're smart"

"You don't say" Sakura smirked.

"But mean" Sasuke frowned.

"And you are a jerk"

"what?"

"I said you are a jerk"

"Why?"

"You didn't return my book"

"..."

"See you have nothing to say" Sakura laughed.

"Why you-" Sasuke was cut of by his phone ringing again.

 _SASUKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

Shut up Itachi.

 _GET BACK HERE_

No

 _SASUKE MOM IS GOING CRAZY SHE IS NOT LETTING ME GO TO SHISUI'S! COME HOME NOW!_

I already told you I'm at school.

 _When are you going to be here?_

In an hour or so...

 _WHAT?_

Sorry, Itachi but I have to go now.

 _Sasuke if you won't be at home in an hour I swear I'll kill you._

Yeah, yeah got it.

Sasuke hung up.

"You really have to go home don't you?"

"He said I have an hour"

"I know he was screaming I heard everything"

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay let's go" Sakura run off.

Soon Sasuke heard her screaming his name and how fangirls ran in that direction. He ran to exit and hid.

In couple of minutes Sakura came running out of the school. Sasuke motioned her to get where he was hiding.

"Okay let's go" Sakura said.

"Where do you live?"

"Sarutobi street. Why?"

"I live nearby, I'll walk you."

Sakura was surprised, why would he want to walk her home? But she quickly hid her confusion and smiled.

"Okay"


	5. Naruto's Not Okay

**Hi! So I thought I would thank every one who is supporting my story. Biggest thanks to Rose Tiger. And I am sorry for not updating for so long. There were some problems with this chapter but I fixed it now so enjoy ! :)**

 **~Taki-san**

Walk to Sakura's house was fun. They talked about school a lot and Sakura started to think that maybe Sasuke was not as bad as she thought he was.

"I can't believe that you are Naruto's best friend! You two are complete opposite"

"Hn"

"Can you say anything but 'Hn'?"

"Yes"

"You're impossible"

Sasuke sighed.

"So what's your favorite subject?" Sakura asked again.

"Don't have one"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Oh, I love History, Chemistry and literature."

"You like chemistry?"

"Yeah it's very interesting, why?"

"I always thought that girls didn't like chemistry or science in general"

"I do prefer literature and history"

'But you still like it"

"Yeah…"

"What's your favorite song?"

Sakura was surprised. Even though they were talking she was the one who asked the questions and he answered with simple short answers. But now he decides to ask questions.

"Shape of my heart by Sting."

"You like sting?"

"Yeah, I like his songs."

"Like?

"Ain't no sunshine for example.

"You are very strange"

"Hey! What was that?"

"What you-" Sasuke was cut off by his phone ringing again.

"Many people need you, huh?" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke ignored her and answered his phone.

 _TEME!_

Dobe.

 _WHERE ARE YOU?_

Stop screaming. Why do you care?

 _I need you._

What?

 _Come over to my house, would you?_

Can't, my mom is going crazy I have to go home.

 _I will ask my mom to call her._

Do you have a fever Dobe? You never act like this.

 _SASUKE JUST GET HERE!_

FINE!

He hung up.

"Is Naruto okay?" Sakura asked in the worried tone.

No, Naruto was not okay , Sasuke knew, he would never call him by his name if everything was okay.

"I don't kn-" This time Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes , okay. I'll be there." She hung up "He is not okay"

"He called you, too?"

"Yes, let's go"

They both started running toward Naruto's house.

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews.**

 **~Taki-san**


	6. Huyga disappears

**Hi everybody ! So sorry for late update but I didn't have time,deeply sorry. Hope you can forgive me? Anyway back to the story.**

 **~ Taki-san**

Sasuke and Sakura ran all the way to Naruto's house. When Naruto opened the door his face was pale. He tried to smile at them but failed.

"Naruto! What happened? Where is Kushina-san?" Sakura tried to sound as calm as possible. If Naruto thought that she was very worried he would feel even worse.

"Dobe?"

"My mom is at work she may have to take night shift..." Naruto answered smiling sadly.

"Naruto... What happened?"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Dobe, you are barely standing" Sasuke stated.

"I'm fine..."

"NO YOU ARE NOT! I am going to call a doctor!" Sakura almost screamed.

"I am fine Sakura-chan realy please don't call a doctor" Naruto answered.

"Sit down, Dobe" Sasuke said as they walked into the living room. Naruto sat down on the couch. Sasuke sat on the sofa next to him and Sakura sat down on the carpet on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked confused.

"What?" Sakura asked even more confused.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I want to! I like sitting on the floor."

"Hn"

"Guys I'm a bit confused here, do you know each other?" Surprised Naruto said from his spot.

"Just met today" Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Really? You seem like you've known each other for a long time... Almost like best friends or something..."

"WE ARE NOT!" Sasuke and Sakura practicaly screamed at him.

"Okay, okay spare me" Naruto covered his face with his hands.

"So what's the problem, Nauto?" Sakura asked.

"You guys know Hinata's cousin, Neji?" Naruto said with a strange look on his face.

"Yes, what about him?" Sakura asked again confused. What did Neji have to do with anything? He and Naruto did have some problems but that was 3 years ago when they were just 13 and after that Neji and Naruto seemed to get along well.

"Do you remember how we fought 3 years ago?"

"Yes" Sakura answered again. Sasuke didn't try to join the conversation but he listened carefully.

"But after that we became friends, when he realized that he made a mistake."

"Naruto we know all this why are you telling us about Neji?"

"I'm getting there Sakura-chan. He dissapiared."

"What?" Sakura was even more confused now. Was Naruto so worried just because Neji disappeared?

"Yes, he disappeared. And you know annual Hyuga dinner is coming up. When the whole Hyuga clan comes together. And remember when I told you that I was invited? So Neji disappeared right before Hyuga dinner."

"Naruto is that why you are so pale? Because Neji disappeared? I mean I knew him and I'm sad too but why would you worry so much its not like you were that close right?"

"Wait, Sakura-chan. It seems that Hyugas knew about our argument 3 years ago and they think I am responsible."

"They think you kidnapped Neji?" Sakura exclaimed shocked. "But why would you do that? Don't they know that you made up after the argument?"

"They think that I did it so that Neji wouldn't be at the Hyuga dinner. That I was scared that Neji would make me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed."

"WHAT ARE THEY THINKING?" Sakura couldn't keep it in her anymore. How could they? Naruto kidnapping someone? For such a stupid reason?

"You are too loud, shut up" Sasuke decided to speak.

"EXCUSE ME? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?"

"Hn, I do. Dobe you are not sad just because of that."

"No..." Naruto mumbeled.

"What is it?" Sakura immediately regreted that she even asked because the answer was even more shocking than the whole story.

"Hinata doesn't believe me either." Naruto answered and almost collapsed.

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews.**

 **~ Taki-san**


	7. Friendship

**I decided to write 2 chapters this week because I was absent for long. Thank you for your support. Biggest thanks to Rose Tiger. Enjoy.**

 **~ Taki-san**

"Hinata doesn't believe me either."

When this words left Naruto's mouth even Sasuke was shocked. Of all the people, Hinata? She loved Naruto since like forever and suddenly this happens. 3 years ago she was the only one who supported Naruto and thought that he was right. She was the one who had to stand up for him. And it turns out that she thinks that he kidnapped Neji. Did she not know Naruto at all?

"Naruto... T-That's ... I don't..." Sakura couldn't say anything. She didn't even know what to think. Hinata? Hinata doesn't believe him? The same Hinata she met today. The same Hinata that was so excited for their date?

"Sakura-chan, please don't worry. I didn't want to make you worry like this but I-I had to tell someone. I-I'm so sorry." Naruto was sad and disappointed. That's what Sasuke and Sakura saw on his face.

"No, no Naruto it's fine I'm glad you called us." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Dobe" Sasuke spoke again "How do you know she doesn't believe you?"

"She told me." Naruto mumbled "When we were on our date, someone called Hinata and told her everything. Than she almost fainted an told me everything. She stood up, looked at me and said ' I can't believe you'd do such thing to me' and walked away. I was too shocked to follow her so I went home and called you guys, than I called my mom so that she would call your mom, Teme."

"..."

"Naruto, this is so messed up! Who called Hinata? Maybe it was a lie?" Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"I don't think so, Sakura-chan" Naruto answered " What am I supposed to do?"

"I can-" Sakura was cut off by her phone ringing."wait I'll hang up"

"No, answer it." Naruto stated.

"Okay..." She answered her phone after little hesitation .

"Hello?"

 _S-sakura-chan t-this is H-Hinata._

"Are you okay?"

 _I don't think so, b-but... Can you come over?_

"Right now?"

 _Yeah..._

"I'm sorry Hinata I can't right now. Call Ino.

 _Oh, okay... Sorry to bother you..._

"Bye" Sakura hung up.

"Was it, Hinata?" Naruto asked hopefuly.

"Yes, Naruto it was . She asked me to get over to her house."

"Why did you say no?"

"Because you are like a brother to me and don't get me wrong I love Hinata too, but I don't understand why she did what she did. I am disappointed in her big time. She is the reason why you are feeling like that, and I know it's hard on her too, but..."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan " Naruto smiled. And Sakura knew that this was real smile, she realized that she made a right choice to stay here. Her thoughts were cut off when a certain Uchiha spoke up.

"You are weird."

"WHAT?" Who does he think he is? Sakura thought.

"Isn't she you best friend?"

"Yes, she is"

"Than why are you still here?"

"Because Naruto asked me to. He is like a real brother to me. Or are you deaf and can't hear what I am saying?"

"I am here"

"Huh?"

"I said I am here so Dobe would not be alone"

"Like I would ever leave him in such a condition with you." Sakura smirked.

"Why you..what is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura laughed.

"Guys! Seriously you look like you are dating!" Naruto grinned.

"WHA-? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Sakura shouted.

"I didn't know that Teme could talk and argue so much" Naruto grinned again.

"Shut up, Dobe"

Naruto laughed. This two could always make him feel better and the fact that they got so close in just few hours made him happier.

 **Thank you for reading, please leave reviews.**

 **~ Taki-san**


	8. Next Day At School

Sakura's diary

 _I'm so sorry for Naruto... I still can't believe Hinata did something like this. There better be a good reason for all this, there has to be! Yesterday me and that idiot ( Uchiha ) left Naruto's house at 10 pm. Sasuke wanted to stay but his brother kept calling him and threatening to kill him if he did not come back soon. That was funny. :) Naruto assured us that he felt better and asked us go. We decided to meet today after school. I'd prefer to go and study in the library but Naruto needs me so... OMG I'm late for school. Bye dear diary._

Sakura ran to school when she arrived she was panting and was about to collapse when somebody's strong hands caught her.

"T-thank you" she mumbled.

"Hn" came the response and suddenly Sakura jumped away from the boy and almost bumped into Sai.

"Watch where you're going, ugly" Sai gave her a creepy smile and walked away. Oh she was so going to get him for this.

"He's right you know and why were you running?" Sasuke asked with irritated look.

"I think that is the longest sentence I've heard from you" Sakura smirked " I was late for school"

"There's still 15 more minutes before classes start"

"What?! No!" Sakura looked at her phone. Yes definitely 15 more minutes. " Dammit I forgot that clock in the kitchen is broken"

"Annoying"

"Shut up!"

"Hn"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"No. Have _you_ seen Hinata?"

"No..."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You don't want to see Hinata." Sasuke stated. YES she did not want to see Hinata, she turned her down when she didn't go to her house and she was little disappointed too, so meeting Hinata now would be very awkward.

"No!"

"Hn"

"Seriously, the only thing you can say in this situation is 'Hn'?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

"AAAH I hate you"

"Hn"

"Stop it!"

"Fine."

" I'm going to my class why are you following me?" Sakura just noticed that he was actually following her.

" I am going to my class too."

"WHAT?"

"Why are you screaming?" Sasuke looked annoyed " I have Biology class now."

" NOOOO"

"Stop screaming damn it! "

"I have biology class too."

"What?"

"You heard me"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, can't help it."

"Shut up."

Sakura was even more angry when he took a sit right next to her. Lesson started and Sakura remembered that Naruto was supposed to have Biology today too.

"Sasuke" she whispered "Naruto's first class today was Biology too right?"

"Yeah" Sasuke paused " Where the hell did he go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura hissed.

"Miss Haruno, if you have something interesting to say, maybe you could share it with us" teacher looked at Sakura.

"I-uh-um No, I-I am sorry Shizune-sensei" Sakura turned red.

"Well then, I suggest you listen" She continued explaining, while Sasuke passed Sakura a note.

 _If he won't show up on 2 period, I will go look for him. S.U._

Sakura wrote something and passed it back.

 _I'll go with you. S.H._

 **This is it! I think this chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but I promise next chapters will get better. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews.**

 **~ Taki-san**


	9. Friends

**Hi everybody, just in case you are confused. I changed my username from Takimeka Uzumaki to HopelessRommantic2018. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks.**  
 **~H.R.**

Much to Sasuke's surprise Naruto didn't show up. Sasuke thought that maybe he overslept or something but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sakura asked Principle Tsunade to let them go, she even told her that they were going to look for Naruto And Tsunade let them go. That surprised Sasuke even more. Which sane principle will let children out of school just because they said something about their lost friend. When they walked out of school he asked.

"Why did she let us go?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused. " Oh, you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes"

"She knows I don't lie." Sakura smiled.

"So she just believed you?"

"Yup"

"Weird"

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

"I guess she doesn't know your other side." Sasuke smirked." You know the one that's mean and all."

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't shut up right now I swear I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, right."

"AAA I HATE YOU"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"Whatever, did you see Hinata today?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk to her, yet."

"She's your friend."

"She hurt Naruto."

"You love Naruto that much." Although it was a question, it sounded like a statement coming from Sasuke.

"Yes I love him, he is like a big brother to me, you have no idea how much I owe him and now when he needs my help I can't just turn my back on him."

"But you might lose a friend."

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for people we love." Sakura looked sad after she said those words so Sasuke didn't ask anything else about Naruto and Hinat

"So where could he be?" Sakura asked in few minutes."At home?"

"No, he's probably eating Ramen somewhere." Sasuke stated and sighed.

"Well then, let's go to Ichiraku." Sakura smiled as they walked to Ichiraku.

 **This chapter is rather short, sorry. Hope you like it please leave reviews.**

 **~H.R.**


	10. Naruto and Sakura

As expected Naruto was at Ichiraku. When Sakura and Sasuke arrived he was finishing 4th bowl of Ramen.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sakura-chan, Teme." Naruto smiled.

"What are you doing Dobe?"

"Eating Ramen"

"That much is clear." Sakura stated.

"Oh..."

"She means why are you not at school idiot." Sasuke frowned.

"I was gonna come!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why didn't you?" Sakura said.

"Well, I thought that Hinata might be there too... And... Well... I-I didn't..." Naruto stumbled at his words.

"You didn't want to see Hinata." Sasuke finished for him." I heard that already."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"Sasuke! Shut up!" Sakura tried to stop him but it was too late.

" She didn't want to see Hinata either." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to ruin your friendship with Hinata. You shouldn't-"

"NO! SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down, I-"

"SHE KNOWS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! SHE KNOW THAT YOU ARE LIKE A BROTHER! SHE KNOWS YOU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AND YET SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU! SHE HURT YOU! AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA CONTINUE BEING FRIENDS WITH HER?! AFTER ALL THIS?" Sakura looked like she was about to cry. Anger was taking over her, but more than that she felt pain. Why did everybody keep telling her that Hinata may stop being her friend? Why is everybody telling her that it is her fault? First Sasuke, now Naruto. She loved Hinata she really did, but with Naruto it was a different story. Naruto was family. She couldn't afford to lose only loving family she had, no she certainly couldn't lose Naruto.

" Sakura-chan..."

"Would you calm down, Haruno? Everybody is staring at us and you are too loud." Sasuke said that like situation couldn't be easier.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UCHIHA."

"I said shut up. You are too loud!"

"I'll kill you'

"I want to see you try." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled as Sakura continued screaming and shouting at Sasuke. 'Leave it to Sasuke to turn the situation around.' he thought. ' Since when is he so talkative?'


	11. I love you

**A\N:** Thank you all for your support. I just wanted to say how happy I am that this story has so many readers. Things have been little tough lately so I haven't been able to publish new chapters. But your support means so much to me. Thank you all again for reading and reviews. Enjoy!

 **~H.R.**

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura finally stopped yelling at each other, all three of them went to the park. Naruto seemed to be feeling much better , he was smiling. They were walking in the park when Sakura asked.

"Naruto, I know I said all that stuff in Ichiraku but... Aren't you gonna talk to Hinata? It's not about me, it's about your relationship with Hinata."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled.

" If you say so, but still..." Sakura frowned.

"You can talk yo her right now." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"W-What?" Naruto was shocked and confused.

"There." Sasuke pointed to the girl with dark hair that was staring at them with wide and shocked eyes.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto was still shocked. Hinata, of all people, was here? Right now?! " Bye guys!" Naruto turned around to walk away, but Sasuke and Sakura stopped him.

"Go talk to him, Naruto" Sakura encouraged and half-smiled.

"But-"

"No buts , Dobe." Sasuke pushed him.

"Hey, Teme- Uh-um Hinata-chan, h-hey. What are you doing here?" He managed to say.

"Oh... Um, Naruto-kun... I-uh, I was looking for... Looking for..."

"Neji" Naruto finished for her and sighed.

"Yeah" Hinata looked down. " I know there's no way for me to find him but I just can't sit and do nothing..."

"Yeah, I get it." Naruto looked away. " I didn't do it, you know."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I know, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! It's just when I heard the news and when they told me they blamed you, I-I snapped. I was just too frustrated to think straight and that's why I said all that stuff. I know I hurt you, and I understand if you can't forgive me, I just- I'm just very sorry." Hinatas eyes were full of tears she was about to cry.

"Hinata-chan... I am so glad that you believe me!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged Hinata so tight it was hard for her to breath.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Of course, I forgive you! I love you after all!" he grinned " I understand that you were just very worried about Neji and all. So don't worry about it okay?"

Hinata was just frozen. Did he just... Tell her that he loves her?

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes"

"Did you just... Say that you love me?"

"Hm? Oh. Yes, why?"

"..."

"Hinata-chan? Are you okey?"

"Oh, NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU TOO." Naruto has never heard Hinata scream so loud before. He laughed and kissed her.

From the sidelines two teenagers were watching as couple walked down to the bridge. They were smiling. Naruto was happy and so was Hinata. And that made them happy too.


	12. Theory

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone in the park as happy couple walked down the street.

"At least that's settled." Sakura said.

"Hn"

"Is there anything else you can say when your bestfriend is happy?"

"Yes"

"Nevermind" Sakura sighed. " What do you think happened to Neji?"

"Hyugas are one of the most powerful clans in Konoha and Neji is direct relative of the main branch. He was probably kidnapped so that they could ask for money later."

"You think Neji would be captured that easily? Without any clues?"

"I doubt there are no clues." Sasuke stated.

"What?"

"I don't think Naruto and Hinata would be up for an investigation right now, but even though Hinata believes him the clan doesn't. Until Neji is found Naruto won't be seen as innocent."

"So than we just have to wait until they find Neji."

"No"

"Huh?"Sakura was confused.

"Naruto's family is not that rich and you know that."

"Yes but what does that have to do with this?"

"Hyugas didn't like Hinata going out with Naruto."

"Because he is not from rich family. You think that someone from the clan kidnapped Neji so that Naruto would be blamed and Hinata would break up with him."

"You are not as stupid as I thought, Haruno."

"SHUT UP" Sakura was angry and tried her best to calm down." But Hinata believes him so shouldn't Neji come back now?"

"No, he will show up after the annual clan meeting. So that Naruto would be even more suspicious."

" But won't Neji say Naruto is innocent."

" Do you think kidnapper is so dumb that he won't do something about that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"So we have to find him before the clan meeting."

"Do we have a choice?"

"Not really" Sakura sighed. " I guess I'm stuck with you for little longer."

Sasuke smirked. " You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"IT IS YOU JERK."

"What did you call me?"

"A JERK."

"I'll get you back for that, you'll see."

Sasuke and Sakura walked to Hyuga compound yelling at each other all the way. If their theory was right, clues had to be there.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading please leave reviews._

~ H.R


	13. Cousin's love

Hanabi was sitting on the porch when she saw two teenagers approaching. She stared at them with a face that showed no emotion at all. ' Two more people who want to make me believe like they care for Neji' she thought. ' They are just like all the others. They come, ask if Neji's okay and when they hear that he's not here, they leave. They want to make me believe they care, but I know they just want to look good in front of my father and the clan. I hate people like them so much.' Ever since Neji went missing, Hanabi changed. Her usual positive and cheerful aura was replaced by sad, heartbroken one. She didn't laugh or smile, never mind that she didn't even cry. She didn't talk to anyone and was seen being alone more often.

Hanabi loved her cousin and when she heard the news she was so shocked that she fell to her knees and fainted. When she woke up she just looked at people around her like they were not there. At last she spotted Hinata at her bedside, she looked into her white eyes desperately, like she was waiting for an answer." Where is Neji?" was the only thing she said. Hinata didn't say anything, she dismissed everybody and as soon as she was left alone with her sister she hugged her and said." Don't worry Hanabi" she whispered." We'll find him." That was when it dawned on her. Neji is missing, nobody knows where he is, he's... gone. After that she hardly ever left her room and ate little. She didn't talk to anyone except Hinata. And when Sasuke and Sakura arrived she was sitting on her porch looking at them with the same emotionless eyes.

Sakura saw Hanabi from the gates and waved for her, but Hanabi didn't answer.' Maybe she can't see me' she thought. When they walked up to her she greeted.

"Hello, Hanabi" She said.

"Neji is not here. He's gone missing. My father isn't here either so you don't have to worry about him seeing how you care for my cousin. You may be able to lie to my father and sister, but I know that only thing you want is wealth and that clan will see you as friends. You don't care for Neji." Hanabi answered not even looking at them. She was staring into distance like she was not even there.

"Hanabi what-?" Before Sakura could finish what she was about to say she was cut off by a certain dark-haired Uchiha who was standing right beside her.

"I couldn't care less about you clan." He didn't say anything else, but Hanabi was taken aback. Her emotionless eyes suddenly changed and she looked at him with eyes full of anger.

"LIAR" She screamed. " You want me to believe you and then you'll leave! Like everybody else does! They don't try to help! They don't even ask if anything is clear! You are the same! Liars!"

"Hanbai, calm down. We are here, because we want to find Neji. You can't snap at people like that. The fact that Neji is missing doesn't make him dead!" Even Sakura was angry now. She could see that Hanabi has lost all hope that Neji could come back and that was driving her crazy. Neji wasn't dead! He was missing, yes but that didn't mean that he wasn't coming back.

"I-I..." Hanabi stumbled on her words. ' They are right Neji-ni-san isn't dead. He's alive. He... He'll come back... He's coming back' This thoughts filled her head and she realized that there was still hope. Neji was coming back and this two wanted to help him. " I'm sorry." She finally said." I didn't realize Neji had friends like you..." She smiled. She hasn't smiled since Neji disappeared. It was the first time she smiled after that.

"It's okay, I understand." Sakura smiled too.

"You're gonna bring him back right?" She looked at them with eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, kid. But only if you will let us look around the house for a while." Sasuke said looking down at Hanabi.

"Dad and Hinata are not at home so I guess you could do that. Oh, wait aren't you Sakura-san? Hinata's friend? She wouldn't mind then. You can stay before my father comes back." Her voice sounded cheerful again and Sakura smiled at her again.

"Thank you Hanabi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Hinata reached Ichiraku. Hinata insisted on going somewhere else since it was the place where they kind of broke up. But Naruto on the other hand refused to go anywhere but Ichiraku. He said that break up didn't matter since they were still together and that nothing would make him stop loving Ichiraku's ramen. When they arrived Teuchi, owner of the shop was more than pleased to see them.

" I see you are back together" He smiled. Hinata blushed, while Naruto grinned." Can I take your order?"

"As usual, old man." Naruto replied.

"I w-will t-take the same p-please, Teuchi-san."

"Alright. Ayame where are you, we have customers." Teuchi walked away calling for his daughter.

"Ramen is the best pleasure." Naruto said with a grin." Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"What's wrong? you seem down."

"Oh, I was just thinking of... thinking of..."

"Neji"

"Yes..." Hinata looked down, she felt bad. First her cousin got kidnapped, then she almost lost her boyfriend. Last week wasn't the best of her life.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. He'll come back, you'll see."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him. Naruto always knew how to make her feel better. She hugged him and Naruto hugged her back. They would stay like this longer, but Ramen was ready and Ayame brought them two bowl of hot Ramen.

"Arigato, Ayame-san." Hinata smiled.

"You are welcome." Ayame smiled as she walked away.

"Alright, let's eat!" Naruto shouted and started eating as fast as it was humanly possible. Hinata giggled. Maybe her week was bad, but this day was going to be amazing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Sasuke and Sakura were looking for clues in the Hyuga compound, somewhere in the dark, dirty room a certain Hyuga was tied to a chair of stone. His eyes were full of rage and if it was not for the chains that were holding him back, he would kill the first person he saw. Neji was more than just angry. Lot of thoughts filled his head 'Who did this? Why did they do it? Who do they think they are kidnapping a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan? Is it for the money? I don't think so. Then what...' His thoughts were interrupted as a man in cloak came in and brought him some food. Neji couldn't see his face, a giant hood was covering everything but his mouth.

"How are you feeling, Neji-kun?" He asked with a strangely familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Neji asked calmly. Even in this situation he stayed calm. He figured it would be better if the enemy didn't know what was he feeling.

"My, my Neji-kun, you haven't figured that out yet?" Stranger smirked. " Guess you aren't as perfect as people think. Not a genius."

Neji tried to remember. This voice... and even that smirk. It was all too familiar, but he couldn't remember.

"You don't even realize, who you're dealing with." He glared at the man. "Hyugas are not going to let this slide!"

"Oh, really?" The man smirked again."I'm afraid that's not the case... Ne-Ji-kun." This manner of talking, Neji knew he had heard it somewhere but where? " Hyugas you say? Which Hyugas?" Neji was confused. What was he talking about. Just as he was about to ask, the man pulled his hood of and Neji saw white eyes. The eyes that can only be seen in the people who belong to a certain clan, Hyuga clan. " Recognize me now, Neji-kun?" The man was shocked for a moment.

"You...You are not getting away with this, Seiki." Neji threatened.

"Indeed, I am." Seiki's face turned serious. " Who's gonna stop me? Hyugas, you say? I am the Hyuga! Do you believe your foolish little cousins will save you?" Seiki laughed.

"Don't underestimate them!"

"Sure!" Seiki smirked one more time and turned to the door.

"Wait!" Neji called out. " What is your intention?"

"I will leave that for you to figure out." The man opened the door and stepped out." Neji-kun." He closed the door and Neji was left in the dark room, with strange thoughts filling his head.

* * *

 **A/N:** I worked really hard for this chapter! I really hope you like it. I promise I will make chapters longer, not less than 1000 words, but it takes more time so I won't be updating as frequently as I did with previous chapters. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. And thank you for reading.

 **~H.R.**


	14. Divorce

Divorce... Sakura still couldn't believe what she just heard. Sure, her parents argued a lot but she never thought it would lead to divorce. Not only were they divorcing, but Sakura was going to live with her mother from now on, and her father wouldn't be able to see her until she turned eighteen. Two years... Why was this happening to her? She didn't know.

Since that incident in the library when she met Sasuke everything was going fine. It's been a week and they were still looking for Neji, they still couldn't find anything but she was having fun with Sasuke and Naruto, although she would never admit it. Hinata was too stressed out so they didn't involve her. Sakura wanted to tell her but Naruto stopped her.

And on that day when she came home from school her parents told her about their divorce. She was currently in her room still shocked. She still couldn't understand why her father couldn't see her until she was eighteen. This was all just too much. She got up grabbed her coat, phone and earphones and went down the stairs. Her mother stopped her in the hallway.

"Where are you going, Sakura?"

"To take a walk." was her reply and she went out of the house. She didn't know where she was going, she just couldn't stay in the house. She started walking down the street and turned on Sia's "Alive".

"Earphones in, world out." she murmured. As the wind blow through her hair, her favorite part came on.

' I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demong go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry into your pillow  
But I survived

I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive '

Sakura came to her favorite place in the whole city. It was a bridge that was over a little river. She stood there looking out into the distance. It was already dark and streets were mostly empty. She started crying.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke was walking through empty streets of Konoha. He liked walking late when there are not many people outside. This week was quite interesting. He spent most of his time with Naruto and Sakura and it was... fun, although he would never admit it. When he crossed the Senju street and reached a bridge, he saw a familiar figure standing over it. He immediately recognized her pink hair. 'What is she doing here?' he thought ' Wait... is she crying?' Without thinking he rushed to her. Sakura was indeed crying. When she felt his presence she turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw him and she immediately started wiping her eyes.

"Sakura..." was the only thing he managed to say. He didn't know how to react to her crying.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Right, that's why you were crying here all alone."

"I-I..." She couldn't keep it in anymore, tears started flowing again and as much as she wanted to stop it she couldn't. She hated it... Looking like this in front of Sasuke. " I'm-I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." she cried.

She wanted to turn around and run but all these thoughts vanished as soon as pair of arms pulled her into a hug. Sasuke hugged her. Between her sobs she managed to murmur. " Thank you..."


	15. Questions and answers

_**A/N: So guess who's back? Okay, I'm not going to lie. I completely ignored this story, thinking it was not good enough because nobody read it. And I didn't like it that much either because no matter how hard I tried chapters just wouldn't get longer. I was about to give up on it but then I wrote about it on my blog and kind comments made me go back to it. So starting now I will be writing in P.O.V-s. I realized that that's what I'm good at and I'm pretty sure any story I write here onwards will be written in P.O.V-s. I'm really sorry for neglecting my story for so long but it is hard when there are no reviews at all, so please it doesn't matter if you like it or not just leave a review so I know what to change. Reviews help us authors improve. Thank you for your attention.**_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I woke up next day, still in shock from last night's events. Sasuke walked me home after my breakdown in front of him. My parents were crazy worried but I didn't look any of them in the eyes. I just couldn't I just went straight up to my room.

My father has already started packing. He will be moving out this saturday. Mom decided that I shouldn't know my dad's new address, since he is not allowed to see me until I turn 18.

For me all this is just crap. I knew at some point they were going to break up. Judging by all the fight and arguments. But not seeing my father for 2 whole years?! Don't mind that I will have absolutely no contact with him, either.

First thing I thought I'd do was talk to my mother. I go down the stairs into the kitchen. Mom, unsurprisingly,i s there.

"Good morning, mom" I manage to say. She turns around and looks at me with a smile.

"Hey, honey. Did you sleep well?"

No, mom, I didn't sleep well after you told me the GREAT news. But I'm going to lie and tell you that I did, to avoid further interrogation.

"Yes, mom" I answer with a hint of sarcasm. As always, she doesn't notice.

"Oh, great, honey. Are you hungry?"

"Not really..." I pause for a moment. How do I start anyway? Hey, mom? I'm not okay with not seeing dad for 2 years. So can you change that condition? And of course, my mother will listen.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" She asks with concern.

"Um, yeah...uh, no. Not really." At this point she drops what she's doing and sits right across me on the table. " I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I'm listening."

"So about this divorce-" I'm cut off by her.

" Oh, Sakura I know this is hard for you, darling. But you need to understand that this is for your better good."

"Mom." She stops and looks at me. "I'm okay with the divorce thing. Well, I'm not. But I understand that things were not going good with you and dad. What I don't understand is why am I not allowed to have any contact with my father until I'm 18. And how is this for my better good?" My face is heating up. Anger is taking over me. How can she be so calm? This is very big deal for me. She has to understand right?

She doesn't say anything for a while. She just sits there, staring at me.

"Mom?" I try to snap her out of it. I need answers. Right. Now.

"Listen, Sakura. Let's talk about this some other time, okay? You are tired from last night. Go rest and we can talk later. " She stands up and continues whatever she was doing before I entered the kitchen.

"But-" I try one last time knowing all too well, that nothing can change her mind.

"No, buts Sakura." Her voice is stern and I know she won't tell me anything even if I try. "Call me when you're hungry and I'll bring you food up to your room. Now go."

"Okay." I manage to say as I get up and go to the door. "Thanks."

As soon as I leave the kitchen I run up the stairs and march into my room. I lock the door and fall on bed. Tears are already flowing down my face. I'm angry, sad, frustrated and confused at the same time. I close my eyes and soon I'm fast asleep.


	16. Team 7

Naruto's P.O.V.

After classes when Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan finally stopped arguing, we decided to go to our ,,secret place". Sakura-chan , of course, knew nothing of this secret place of ours. Because only Teme and I knew about it. We discovered it when we were 12. It was in the park, when we were racing my foot slipped and I fell into some bushes. Teme followed. It turned out that there was beautiful view over the river, with cherry blossom trees. And when I fell into the bushes there was this small tunnel-like thing which bushes created. This was the reason nobody else found it. Teme and I would always go there after classes, but then we decided that we would go there when we felt depressed or had some big problems. Well, the problem was big all right. Neji was missing. It has already been a week and still no trace of him. With Hyuga annual dinner coming up, our time was running up. We didn't find anything in the Hyuga compound the other day. It's hard on Sakura-chan too, since her parents divorced and all. Where did that come from, dattebayo? I thought they were doing just fine and were working out their anger issues. Well at least that's what Sakura-chan said… Anyway, Teme is looking at Sakura-chan strangely, what's that all about, 'tebayo?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Teme!" Dobe screamed in my ear. "Why are you staring at Sakura-chan like that?"  
What the hell is that idiot talking about?

"Don't go imagining stupid things like that idiot!"  
Haruno perked up at that.

"What are you two blabbering about? And where are we going anyway?

"Oh, you'll see. " Naruto snickered and got hit on the head for that too. "Oi, what was that for, Sakura-chan?"

"For being all mysterious. " Haruno answered.

I sighed. What's the point of all this? And when did I sign up to be a detective and find who captured or kidnapped that Hyuga? Why am I here in the first place?  
And to make everything even better that idiot Dobe suggested we take Haruno to our "secret place". Yeah and that needs a better name too.  
I sighed again.

"What are you sighing about? " Sakura asked as if it really mattered. I shrugged.

"Why do you care? " I glared at her.

"It's irritating." She glared back. And what did I expect?

"Well, sorry. But I don't fancy you knowing about… That place. "

"Why? You have porn magazines hidden all around? I've seen plenty of those at Naruto's place so don't worry." She grinned.

"Hey!" Dobe tried to object but I cut him off.

"Not the point, Sakura."

"Really?" She laughed. I sighed again. "Anyway are we close yet? "

"Curious much?" I mused.

"So what if I am?" She glared.

I was about to answer when Naruto decided to cut in.

"Would you two cut it off, already? Oh, and we are here. "Dobe grinned and disappeared into the tunnel.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Just how did this idiot manage to not blabber anything about this place for four freaking years. Hell yes, I'm interested what that's all about. Naruto has never been so secretive and if he is than this place must be something important. So can you blame me for being curious? Well, this Uchiha is annoying me to death and I would seriously like to punch him in the face. Why is he glaring at me? God…

"Now what?" I asked and glared back at him.

"I already told you! I don't want you here." I was about to say something in return but before I had the chance he smirked and disappeared into the tunnel after Naruto.

Just great. Nobody's heard of 'Ladies first?'  
I swear I will punch one of them so hard…  
'Calm down, Sakura' my inner self says. I sigh and go after them into the tunnel.  
I climbed through some bushes, which the guys called 'the tunnel'. It really did look like one.  
When I emerged I had to blink. I was surrounded with Cherry blossoms from all sides. We were standing on a cliff and below us was a river. I could hear it roaring. The place was amazing. No wonder they wanted to keep it a secret. If anyone found this place it would be crowded everyday! And government would turn it into a park area to try to make money. And in time they would destroy this marvelous place.  
Naruto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So what do you think Sakura-chan?" He grinned.

"This… This is beautiful!" I smiled.

Naruto laughed.

"Told ya, 'tebbayo. "

"Enough with that we have thinking to do." Uchiha piped in. Can't he at least give me a minute to enjoy this beauty? "Come on!" Of course not. I sighed.

"So what do we have so far?" I asked and walked towards Sasuke.

Naurto plopped down on the ground and we followed.

"Someone kidnapped Neji." Naruto stated.

"Well duh, idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Just before the annual Hyuga dinner. Police can't find any leads no clues." I stated.

"How do you know what police is doing?" Naruto perked up.

"I watch the news?" Seriously? Don't this idiots watch news? They both looked at me with weird faces. "What?" And then Naruto burst out laughing.

"What, are you an old lady?" Naruto finally calmed down. .

"Narutoo!" I was about to punch him, but Sasuke grabbed my hand before it made contact with Naruto's face.

"No time for that." he calmly said and sat back down.

Well even though I still wanted to punch Naruto I stopped. That is not my first priority right now.

"Dobe listen. " Sasuke started.

"Yeah?"  
"

Neji was probably kidnaped so that you would break up with Hinata"

"Huh?" Naruto looked both confused and frightened.

"Don't be so blunt Uchiha!" I spoke up. "Naruto, don't you think the timing is just off? Neji was kidnaped right before the dinner and then you get blamed. And the first one they told was Hinata. Doesn't really look as a coincidence to me. "

"You knew that those guys didn't like you in the first place." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but… Would they really go so far, 'tebayo?"

"So it seems."

"They will use your fight with Neji three years ago as evidence. As you said, they think you and Neji are still on bad terms with each other and you wouldn't want him to be on the dinner. If Neji doesn't show up then their suspicion will get bigger and if he shows up after then… " I didn't want to finish that sentence but apparently Sasuke didn't have the same difficulty.

"Hinata will probably break up with you." He finished.

Naruto's face turned white. "Wait, no. She believes me. "

"Yeah, but this time Hyugas will force her."

"But if Neji shows up, won't he tell the truth?"

"Yeah, but I don't think the kidnaper is that stupid. He'll do something about that." I said.

"Woah" Naruto stopped me. "This is messed up. I get that I'm not the best choice for the Hyuga successor, but why would someone go to that extent just so I break up with Hinata?"

"Hell if we know." Sasuke stated.

"Look, all we need to do is find Neji before the dinner." Said I.

"Right cause nothing's easier than that." Sasuke sighed.

"And we have less than a week!" Naruto chimed. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, have to figure something out." I sighed.

"Oh, oh!" Naruto jumped up. "We need a cool name!"

"Dobe sit down!" Sasuke sighed.

"No, no. Listen, something like 'The Squad'."

"That sounds dumb."

"Ok, then. The team."

"Still dumb, Naruto."

"Oh, come on, Teme. Nothing suits you!"

"Hn."

"OK, what about Team… Team 3? Team 7!" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Why seven?"  
"

I don't know I just like seven."  
"

I like it." I smiled.

Naruto grinned. "So it's decided! We are Team 7!"


End file.
